


Anxious secrets, Vicious lies

by Nanaamaro



Category: Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Deceit lies, Emotional Manipulation, More tags later, NOT Human AU, Siblings AU, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaamaro/pseuds/Nanaamaro
Summary: Virgil desappeared and the sides find out Deceit faking to be him. The biggest secret on the whole mindscape is about to come out.Time is ticking, Anxiety. Better enjoy your last moments of happiness.________________Also known as:The second we saw Virgil and Deceit interact we knew those 2 have history. And I decided to use an AU (I hope I'm the 1st one to use, I don't want to steal) that I love!





	1. Nightmares of memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this story!

**Virgil POV**

  
I found myself dreaming as my 16 year old self. Not again. It was those dreams made out of memories. And my brain had the perfect playlist of worst memories. It had only one memory. Though, it was the worst. But unlike the actual memory, I would try to exchange it.

“Brother, open the door! We're sorry!” I heard a voice, it was soft.

“We didn’t mean it. As far as I am aware you raised us into being so much. We do own you an apology.” A similar one, but much robotically one said

“C’mon, bro! Let’s go to the living room and see a Disney movie!” the third one said, it was similar to the soft voice and robot like one, except it was more dramatic.

Here they were again. At the time I took aggressive action… I'll gently ask for some time now.

“Please give me time.” I replied

“O-ok… We'll wait in the living room. What movie do you want?”

“Why? You're planning revenge? On them?” A mocking voice said behind me  
“Your pick, ok? Just go on.” I replied, I heard 3 pairs of feet walking away, “What do you want, Deceit?”

“I came here with an offer” Then he would come with the typical speech “I can offer you the ability to be in a family where you'll be loved. Me and the other dark sides would love a new sibling.”

“What is the cost?” I asked, not being able to control what I say.

“First, you shake my hand, then we’ll talk.” He extended his hand.

I looked at it. It felt like a trick but at the same time I knew I wouldn’t be truly loved anymore if I stayed with them... Then I shook it. I totally lost control of myself. I saw my body walking into the living room. I knew that he was making me going to- GOD. NO! NOT AGAIN! NOT THEM!

  
And with that I woke up. I'm pretty sure I gave a small scream but it seems everyone else is too deep in their sleep or work, which is probably what Logan is doing, to notice. I decided to get up and bring my butt over to the kitchen and grabbed some food.

“Virgil, you’re up?” A voice inquired.

I just saw something black and blue behind me, Logan was awake.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping? As much staying awake enhances imagination it reduces logical processing.” I evaded his question

“I was going to bed now. Now, why are you awake?”

I stayed quiet.

“Don’t make me call Patton.” He warned. He pulled the I’m-gonna-call-dad card. Hate it.

“Nightmare. Happy?”

“I know I'm not the most emotive person but if you explained your dream I could try to use my trait to make it unreal. If it’s a nightmare, most of the times it isn’t logical at all.” He offered.

I couldn’t tell him it. I could be called crazy. Or a monster. But I was going to be as honest as possible. Deceit might be my forte but I’m trying to avoid it.

“It was generated from a memory. Nothing any of you could possibly do about it.” I sadly said “Thanks for trying.”

“No problem. Well, do you want me to make you some company or may I retreat to my chambers?” Logic asked

“You should go to bed. I got some hours of sleep. You haven’t.” I told him.  
“Well, good night”

“Cya by breakfast.”


	2. Black jacket, yellow L-EYES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virg's behaviour changes drastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update once a week! Please leave a comment. I see the hits and bookmarks but I'm not sure if you're interested in this story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Here's the equivalent to 2 chapters!

**Virgil's POV**

Deceit was planning something. I needed a plan… I know! I ran to my room.

  
**time skip by Ultimate Storytime (I wanted to see it… found out it’s existence too late)**

**Patton POV**  
I woke up and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast, as I walk closer I see Virgil with a huge jar of coffee almost empty. But quite clear where the jar was at the beginning.

“Good Morning, Virgil!” I greeted the boy.

  
“Morning, Pat. What’s up?” he greeted back. 

Then, after looking at him, I see he is really tired. That explains where the coffee did go.

  
“I’m fine, thank you. However you look down in the dumps.”

  
“I’m good. Just didn’t sleep like I use to.”

  
“Morning, dashing fellows!” Roman walked in.

  
“Look who came in. Any of you want some coffee before I drink a full jar?” my dark strange son said.

“Yes, please.” I grabbed the jar, filling my cup with the rest of it.

“Thanks but I’ll pass. I'm awake.” Roman rejected.

Logan eventually walked in and we had breakfast the 4 of us! Together! Virgil usually doesn’t stick around… WAIT A MINUTE!

“Virgil? Kiddo, you okay?” I asked “You usually don’t eat breakfast with us…”

“Oh. I've made a challenge to myself: Make you guys have the best day. So, anyone up for a movie?”

“Me!”/“Me too!”/“Count me in.”

“Anything in special?” Anxiety offered.

“How about Big hero 6? It has a bit of everyone's likes.” Logan said

“Awesome idea" We agreed.

"I'll prepare the movie.” Logan said

“I shall bring the drinks!” Roman tasked himself

“I’ll make the popcorn” Virgil told us

“I’ll check what we have of cookies.” I said, moving to the pantry. Still some cookies. I brought those out and put them in a plastic box.

When we were half way through the movie we made a pause. Virgil went to the kitchen to bring some juice-

“Crap!” We heard the emo boy say

“Everything ok?” I asked

“Spilled the freaking drink on my hoddie… Well, to the washing machine it goes. I'll go get my black one.” He ran to his room with only his shirt on and came back with the black jacket.

“It might take a while Virgil. There’s lots of white clothes to clean.” Logan informed.

“Well, let’s get back to the movie.”

**Roman's** **POV**  
It was dinner time when the film ended. Patton cooked dinner, with our help, of course. We ate and headed to bed. I entered my room and got on my bed. The sheets were warm and cosy. Soon I would fall asleep.

**Logan** **POV**  
I woke up next morning. I didn’t go to the lab last night, as exhausted as I was. Back on topic, I walked and saw Patton washing white clothes.

“Already washed Virgil's purple hoodie?” I inquired

“No. I won’t be able to have done until the end of the week. And it will take the whole weekend to dry.”

“Oh, that’s a bummer.” Virgil walked in “Seems my good ol' black hoddie will have to do”

“Well, you could use your Christmas sweater. But it is clearly related to the season.” I said.

“Not as warm. Well, my break is over. Time to get back to work.”

“Work? On what?” Patton asked. Curiosity took the best of him.

“Lil’ side project I'm working on, nothin' important” Virgil replied with a sly smile…

That’s new. Maybe I'm imagining things but his eye seemed yellow for a second… I decided to ignore it until I had more proof.


	3. Yo bloody murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where the author uses Heathers on her/their favour.
> 
> Grab "Yo girl"! You are going to need it!
> 
> Also Deceit murders Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes some violence

**Virgil's POV**  
I woke up. This wasn’t my bed! Or my room! But it had a taste of my soul, that I can tell. The energy here is like home, an anxious happiness and freedom… No! This is not the time to feel comfortable. I need to remember what happened. I get up and look at myself… My body is laid on a bed with a bandage over my chest over to the end of my torso. I'm in a somewhat specter mode? This must be those mural chambers I made. IT WORKED! YAY! Wait… That means I died. I died? I DIED! But what- oh…

**Flashback in 3rd person POV**  
Virgil was in his room listening to music. The song exchanged to Heathers musical. He was listening to “Yo girl” which wasn’t on his playlist! He took the headphones off but the speakers continued to play song.

_“Guess who's right down the block?”_

Virgil sat up alarmed as the song continued.

_“Guess who’s climbing the stairs?”_

Now, he was up.

_“Guess who’s picking your lock?”_

He could clearly hear someone picking up his lock! He only had time to block it with his wardrobe.

_“Time’s up! Go say your prayers!”_

He panicked

_“Veronica’s running on, running on fumes now_   
_Veronica’s totally fried”_

He looked for anything to defend himself with.

_“Veronica’s gotta be tripping on ‘schrooms now”_

The wardrobe was shacking.

_“Thinking that she can hide”_  
It shook once more

_“Veronica’s done for, there’s no doubt now”_

A thin yellow thread entered the room, passed through the wardrobe and pulled itself together.

_“Notify next of kin!”_

Virgil saw it and tried to stomp on it.

_“Veronica’s trying to keep him out now”_

The pile of line turned into Deceit.

_“TOO LATE!_   
_He got in!”_

The music stopped. Virgil didn’t get anything to defend himself so he conjured his black magic as a defence. No other side knows about this… except Deceit.

“Hello, Virgil. So nice to see you.”

“Get out of my room, Deceit.” He said

“How nice of you. You see, I could give you a choice.”

Virgil got tied by threads.

“But that doesn’t mean I will-“ Anxiety met a knife. One on his stomach and the other on his chest. The blood that started to come out was big. The purple t-shirt had two bloody spots and these were slowly merging in the middle. The hoodie was also getting bloody.

“It was nice to see you.” The yellow user wierdo disappeared, leaving Virgil to rot. He fell unconscious.

**End of Flashback back to Virgil’s POV**

That Bloody Murderer!


	4. Mental call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil calls for help

**Virgil POV**

I’m glad I built the 4 stained glass windows. They have this ability to revive a side after their death even after the destruction of their 'nursery tube'. I guess I have to pay the price of my revival to get out of here. Tell them my deepest secret. Cliché, I know. Now I need to get to the others and inform of Deceit’s actions.

With that last thought in mind I sat with legs crossed. Who could I possibly contact? I'd try and make a shared dream.

**3rd Person POV**

The other 3-aham-4 sides went through the normal routine. Deceit did a good job faking to be Virgil. As soon as the day ended the good sides would retreat to their rooms while 'Anxiety' would go to the dark sides corner. This didn’t go unnoticed by Logan. The three went to bed and fell asleep.

They would wake up all together in the ground of some ruins, Thomas included. They got up and waited for the others to wake up.

“Ok, where are we?” Patton asked, being the latter to wake up.

“I don't know.” Thomas said

Roman looked around “ This isn’t in the Imagination.”

“Well, we should look for clues.” Logan said. They exited the room only to find a round room with 4 stained glass windows. Roman's mural had him smelling roses and blue birds around him. Logan's had binary code around him while he was adjusting his glasses. Patton was surronded by puppys on his and Virgil's was him, with his hoodie... with his arms in an "I don't know" position with black vines coming from them?There was one to representing each side. In the middle of the room there was a purple guy with his hoodie but his shirt had been switched to bandages.

“Thank god, it worked.” Virgil said “I’m going to explain ok? Please don’t question anything, I'm barely able to keep this connection together.”

The other 4 just nooded.

“I was killed by Deceit, in my own room, and since I don’t have a 'N-tube' I am restoring slowly on this place. I am still somewhat dead… but I need you guys to bring the 'Virgil' that’s walking around in my place down here.” Then the world around them glitches a bit.

“Okay, so we need a plan. And where is 'here'?”Logan inquired

“In the commons there’s a second door besides the kitchen, right? That’s the door.”

“THAT door? It doesn’t open! It never has!” Patton was confused “As far as I remember, that door was always locked! Even in our childhood!”

Thomas was just plain confused.

“I was the one who locked it.” Virgil said “Unlike how you think, I'm not the youngest out of us. It'll be open from today, midnight. What’s the plan to bring HIM down here?”

“We could take that we have to solve something in the Imagination and we all need to come. That could be the 'nearest doorway'.” Roman suggested.

“It’s a credible excuse. But doesn’t he know the way around the mind palace?” Logan pondered.

“Not ALL of it. I made sure of it.” Virgil guaranteed.

“But your room- We don't know where your room's door is and he, somehow, knows!” Patton said.

“That is a different thing. Ya see, it’s not the first time he goes there...” Virgil said.

Then the room shuddered. The murals changed into creeper versions. Virgil was now tied up by yellow strings. Roman was no longer smelling roses, he had them blooming on him. Logan's thinking wasn’t straight anymore. He was glitching. And Patton. He was crying and cold. And In all of the 4 of them were dead.

“What...the...” Roman said.

“No...nonono... You have to be quick. I don’t want you dead because of me.” The anxious trait made them wake up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tnx for reading!


	5. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret's out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I posted the wrong chapter content last time! Pls forgive me.

3rd person POV

Patton went through the normal routine. Made breakfast, everyone ate. Roman then said:

“I have some issues at the Imagination and I require your help.”

“We'll go with you.” Deceit said, not knowing that Virgil usually rejects this kinda stuff.

“Then it’s settled!” Logan said

“Roman, lead us the DOOR-way” Patton joked

“That was horrible.” Logic muttered

“Speak louder, your volume is to Lo-“

“Don’t you dare-“

“Gan”

Logan shouted in fury

“CAN WE JUST MOVE ON?” Prince begged

“yeah...” the Liar said.

They went next to the kitchen to the door the 3 sides had been indicated to. Roman opened the door and walked down the chairs.

As soon as they reached the end of the chairs Deceit was unmasked. His shape shifting was undone. And soon a dark purple vine grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. A purple 'ghost' appeared out of the shadows.

“Wha- but you don’t have a nursery! How could you-oh.”

“ I made this second shield for us all. You're a beast. But if it’s to defend them-“ Deceit stopped breathing “I’ll be worst.”

The villain vanished. Thomas appeared.

“Ok, I'm here.”

“Kiddo , you’re okay!” Patton tried to hug Virgil but he went right through him.

“Not yet.” The anxious trait saddened “In order to heal the damage done, you have to see my deepest secret. Or the memories about it.”

“Oh...” the other four gasped

“It’s not pretty. But you'd figure it out sooner or later. I'm going to say it here and then, when you’re ready, step inside that door under my stained glass window.” Virgil took a deep breath, looked down then back up:

“I’m the first side to ever been born. I was the one who raised you until we had an argument. Deceit manipulated me into almost killing you. I erased your memories because you hated me so much. I just wanted a second chance.”

And with that Virgil vanished.

"Wow... That's a lot to take in." Thomas said

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author decides to merge chapters.

3rd Person POV

  
"So... We mistreated Virgil." Logan muttered

"My kiddo is actually older than me?!" Patton was shocked "I'm no dad?"

"You are Patton. You raised us after he left...Right?" Roman tried to reassure the Dad trait, while drowning on his own confusion.

Thomas could only see the confusion, the shock, the sadness, the somewhat feeling of betrayal on their faces. He was confused as well, Virgil must have hurt himself because of this.

After a while, they were all calmer and entered the room. It had 4 chairs and a screen next. They sat and it began playing. They were going to see a movie made out of Virgil's memories?

  
Thomas said: “So he was the one who raised you three?”

“Only the memories can tell now...” Logan replied

\--

The screen turned on. It was an old recording pointing to a kid with an purple and white jacket.

“Hi! I’m Anxiety! And I just came out of my nursery tube.” He said to the camera “I’m already with the looks of 6 as I have to raise the other 2 sides soon. Mind and Heart.” The camera pointed at 2 other tubes.

“I thought of names for both of them and I thought of Patton and Peter. I know it’s not very creative...” Then a light flashed behind him, little Anxiety turned around “WOAH! Mind is not 1 but 2? I’m gonna have 3 siblings?! Awesome!”

The tube that had previously “Mind” written into it had now “Logic & Creativity” The footage ended

“WHAT!?” two voices said at the same time, guess who? “We’re twins?!” Logan and Roman looked at each other, surprised.

“Yup.” A ghost-ly voice said behind them “Even though you were like those brothers who pulled each other's hair when fighting. You rarely teamed up and even when you did it wouldn’t last long. Just like nowadays.”

Everyone jumped, no one was there besides them. The second clip started to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the idea of Logan and Roman being twins... I just took the concept of right brain and left brain to the next level :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this got out a little later than I wanted  
> ... Sorry

The camera was on the control room, Anxiety was watching the screen, while keeping an eye on the food, toilet and sleep bars. It looked like the Sims game. And in front of him there was only one button. The cry button. Then he heard an crying from the nursery.

The tiny anxious trait ran to the place and found the Morality tube turned onto the side, open with a baby inside. The tiny was wailing. The boy picked the baby up and rocked him. “Hey, it’s ok, Morality...” he said “Hum... Welcome to existence, Patton.”

Morality seemed to calm down. The tiny child carried the tear stained one to the control room and, after creating a baby bed, he landed him in there. Patton started to outburst again.

“Uh...” Anxiety picked him up “What do you need? You don’t seem hungry or sleepy” he smelled the diaper. His face scrunch in disgust “Oh god. Let’s take care of that.”

The crib turned into a proper place to exchange the smelly thing for a much clearer one.

“There you go.” He smiled “ Hey, remember, Laughter is the best medicine.  
Unless you have diarrhea...”

Then the kid started to laugh and the baby joined. A new button joined the control panel: laugh.

The clip ended.

Everyone was dying of cuteness. Patton was both ashamed and squealing, Logan had a bright smile on his face (while still annoyed for the poop pun) , Roman was laughing for the pun. Thomas was a somewhat mixture of all.

“I was so cute!” Morality squealed.

“That was, indeed adorable.” Logan admired “But then, we must punish Virgil for teaching you the art of puns, jokes and banter.”

“Never. Even though they’re sometimes annoying, they are enjoyable and stress-relieving.” Thomas said

 

"Yay!"

 

**\--**

“See?” a kid's voice echoed. Once again it didn’t have an owner.

The screen changed again

“I told you it'd be okay!” 10 year old Virgil said to 4 year old Pat.

“B-but lying is bad!” the youngest said

“I know but the boy was going to hit Thomas. We don’t want him hurt, do we?”

“No…”

They walked into the living room.

“Pat?”

“Yes, Anxi?”

“When the twins come, will you help me protect them? Will you play with them and make them happy, especially when I can’t?”

“Yeah! I'll be a good big brother, just like you!” Morality hugged him.

“Aww” the elder hugged him back “You’ll do better than me-“

Crying was heard.

“THEY’RE HERE!” Patton run to the nursery.

“Be careful! Don’t hurt yourself!” Anxiety ran after.

Two two-year old were in the same crib. The one with glasses was calm and curious while the other one was crying.

The anxious trait picked both of them up. Patton walked closer, eyes sparkling in amazement.

“Want to help me with the names?”

Patton wondered “Logic… Logan!”

“Good, love it.”

“Creativity looks delicate… like a rose! And Dad offers one of those to Mom on… Ro…man..ce day!”

“It’s Valentine’s day, kid. Romance… Roman… ce…. How about Roman?”

“Perfect!”

Everyone's stomach growled.

“Lets go to the control room. Thomas should be hungry by now.”

“Okay!” the video ended.

Patton was red while trying to not scream 'TOOO CUTEE'.

“Oh-my-god. The cuteness is overloading Pat.” Thomas said.

The twins were starting at each other.

“Nice to re-meet you, bro” Roman extended the hand with a sly smile.

“You too, brother.” Logan shook it “I suppose it makes sense. I’m the left brain and you’re the right brain.”

“You’re right.” Thomas spoke.

“No, he's left.” Patton says by instinct. Groans are heard.

Then a new smell came into the air. The screen was white.

“Thomas, dinner's ready!” a female voice said.


	8. School canteen's food isn't edible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Climax before main plot. Also Virgil's name origin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for posting late! I just got out of a show where I am a member of the orquestra and the finals are taking a toll on me.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this anyway!

It was another clip.

“Guys, you can finish the drawing before bedtime. We need to go and eat.”

“But we’re almost done, bro!” Roman said, 5 years old.

“But if we take long she'll suspect!” Anxiety replied

“Anxiety is right.” Logan said “Want it to be a surprise, right?”

“You can brainstorm while we eat.” Patton said

“THOMAS!” mom called once more.

Thomas went to the kitchen and sat down. The mother placed a plate of homemade pasta. The 6 year old kid's eyes opened and started to devour the meal.

“So delicious!” ”Hum… Mama's pasta…” (kids and adults) Patton and Roman licked their lips as the smell came. Thomas smiled at the familiar flavour.

“A nutritional meal. Finally. I doubt that food at school is edible” kid Logan acknowledges

The kid in white and purple looked at their siblings, enjoying their time.

'They're growing up. Soon I won’t be needed anymore. As soon as he reaches teenage-hood… Focus on the now.’

“Brother?” Patton called

“Yes, Pat?” he replied

“Why do we have a name besides our trait and you don’t?” Logan inquired.

“ I wanted to be named by the people who love me. Naming myself wouldn’t have the same impact that me and Pat naming you has.” He explained.

“We should give you a name then!” Roman got up.

“How about Alexander? Has the A and X from Anxiety.” Logan asked

“Too blunt, that’s the strategy to name us.” Creativity started to pace around.

“You don't have to do it right now. We have to save that brain for mom's drawing.” He pointed out

“Stop being on verge!” Patton exclaimed

“Virgil!” Roman exclaimed “How about Virgil?”

“Very accurate.”

“Defines him perfectly!”

“I… love it!” he hugged the 3 of them “I love you, never forget that, ok?”

“We love you, too.” The 3 younger kids replied

The short ended.

“That’s heart warming.” Thomas awed.

“I see he's cutting as much down to business as possible.” Logan said “so the 'introduction' is done. The issue at hand might come out soon.”

“The reason he erased our memories.” Patton said

“It better be a good excuse. So far I don’t see an issue” Roman grumbled.

“I HATE YOU!” A voice sounded

“We don’t need you!” Another one said

“WHY AREN’T YOU LETTING HIM ACHIEVE HIS DREAMS? YOU ARE THE ENEMY!” A third one yelled.

Then all that was heard was a boy's crying.

“…Was that…?” Thomas couldn’t form the words.

The other three were also frozen in shock.

“What would bring me to say that?” the moral's tears were threatening to fall.

The screen lit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was big enough to make up for the cliffhanger!
> 
> :3


	9. Heartbroken soul will...

Thomas's in high school. He lies about being gay, he avoids problems… The mind was overworked.

Patton called the twins.

“I hate how V keeps insisting on lying. We haven’t made any friends so far!” he said

“Thomas’s dreams are plagued with nightmares. I can’t keep fighting them off anymore.” Roman sighed. “He can’t persue his dreams if this keeps up.”

“Thomas’s performance is dropping. I believe it comes from excessive Anxiety levels.” Logan states “Virgil is too overpowered, we have to knock him down.”

“What? What about everything he has done for us?!” Morality inquired, revolted “He raised us, Lo.”

“You could have done the same, Patton. I hate the idea of hurting him but this is our only option. I can’t see any other logical conclusion.”

“If it’s what’s necessary. I'll do it.” Roman declared.

“I will, too.” Patton decides.

Virgil walks in.

“Hey guys! Is everything ok?” the boy said

“We need to talk.” Logan states “You are hurting our host.”

“What…? I’m protecting him.”

“You're hurting us, too” Patton spoke.

“I am looking out for you, too.”

“If this keeps up, Thomas will break down.”

“I KNOW WHAT I’M DOING, OK?” the older yelled.

Patton's fists closed. His glasses hid his eyes. Then he looks up and yells.

“I HATE YOU! YOU'RE SO SELFISH, YOU DON’T EVEN SEE HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOU’RE CAUSING TO EVERYONE AROUND YOU!”

Virgil step back. For a second the screen changed to a purple heart with a crack in middle. It got bigger.

“We don't need you. Patton could make an effective way of raising me and Roman.” Logan dead-panned.

The crack got bigger. The poor soul wouldn’t handle much more.

“WHY AREN’T YOU LETTING HIM ACHIEVE HIS DREAMS? YOU ARE THE ENEMY!” Roman yelled in his face.

It shattered.

Virgil ran to his room and locked himself in, crying. A few minutes later …

“Brother, open the door! We're sorry!” I heard a voice, it was Patton.

“We didn’t mean it. As far as I am aware you raised us into being so much. We do own you an apology.” Logan

“C’mon, bro! Let’s go to the living room and see a Disney movie!” Roman.

“YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN DO THAT AND EXPECT ME TO ACCEPT THE APOLOGY?” the purple boy banged on the door, sobbing. “Give me space. Please. I need to be alone.”

The other 3 walked away.

“Hello, boy.” An man appears in front of Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Next 2 will be angsty too


	10. ...scumb to lies.

“Hello, boy.” An man appears in front of Virgil.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“I... Am here to help you.” The stranger told.

“Really? *sniff* I-I don't think you can help me. They hate me.”

“Really? I wasn't aware of that. However, I can offer you the ability to be in a family where you'll be loved. Me and the other sides that I live with would love a new sibling.”

“Y-you can?”

“Yes. What do you think?”

The boy was so broken that the hope made him ignore all the alarms of danger of the situation. He ran and hugged the stranger.

“Welcome, Virgil.” He said warmly but then the boy froze in fear “I am Deceit. You are now a dark side.”

The stranger set a spell on the anxious broken trait. All the white on his clothes were switched by black or dark shades of purple. His tears were soon dark and his aura was reshaped with fear and the sense of betrayal. A pair of white and purple wings grew on his back, soon all white would be tainted black.

When the spell has finished it’s effects, books appeared on his room, some notebooks to write on and other necessary changes. His eyes were yellow, at total mercy of Deceit’s orders.

“Pay them back. Give them what they deserve. Kill them.” The snake said.

He walked out to the living room.

“Brother-!” Patton called but being interrupted.

~~_**Anxiety**_~~ threw an energy ball hitting him square in the face.

The clip ended.


	11. the puppeteer's new puppet

The room was silent with 4 men with their mouths open wide. However no sound came out until…

“WHAT!?” the Prince shouted “V-virgil… That wasn’t him.”

“This explains why he erased our memories. However, it does explain why he erased all   
them…” Patton mumbled

“How much do you think this hurt him? You know what happens when someone joins them. The aura takes permanent changes.” Logan thinks “Even if he hid the memory we would still notice the shift.”

“Oh… Well, let’s see the rest.”

The screen flickered back to where it left. Vir- no, Anxiety- hitting Patton on the face.

“Brother, why?” Young Patton asked, holding his nose which was bleeding.

“His eyes… Someone is possessing him!” Logan notices

The puppeteer walks in. His yellow strings appear around Virgil. Just like a Puppet.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!” Roman demands

“I’m fixing his broken heart.” Deceit says, the exclaims “By making him unleash all rage and hate he has build up not just by you, especially by himself”

“I’m the older! I should protect. B-but… Crack's too big. I-I'm not even capable of protecting myself and recognise danger in plain sight. I-I H-ATE MYSELF-F!” the anxious sobbed.

Then the tears stopped. He got up, eyes yellow from the strings.

“Virgil! Fight him! You can do it!” Patton exclaims

“Roman!” the twin called the other “Get a sharp knife from the kitchen! We need to cut the strings! Pat, keep that up!” and he ran and tried to make time difficult for Deciet.

Patron kept calling out to Virgil, telling him that he was strong and brave. That he could do it.

Roman came back with the knife.

“MAKE IT A SAMURAI SWORD! CUT THE LINES!” the nerd shouted. The twin ran and cut the threads making the mind controled fall on the floor struggling to get up.

“You may have not won this time” The snake sneered “ I assure you that your dear sibling didn’t turn into a dark side since I managed to manipulate him into thinking that I would give him a better family. You didn’t damage his soul or anything.”

“You didn’t…!” Patton cried

“We won’t meet again…” the snake walked out.

Logan took the locket on the older's necklace out. After opening it, the heart inside it was barely holding. It had started to use a black substance to heal itself. Logic froze.

“Virgil! Please, wake up!” Roman cried by seeing his sibling's reaction. Patton started to tear up and shaking the unconscious trait.

The passed out side started to wake up, mumbling apologies. Virgil treated the damage done in Morality's face. They watched a few Disney movies.

Virgil walked into his room, whispers started to turn obvious.

**_“All your fault”_ **

**_“You almost killed them!”_ **

**_“Failure.”_ **

**_“Monster”_ **

**_“Villain”_ **   
**_“Villain”_ **   
**_“Villain”_ **

He did his best to ignore those insecurities and he looked for a spell in those books.

“Mind erasing could be and option. There’s no counter-spell to undo what Deceit did…”

“They would be happier without you.” A shadow said

“Yeah, I am supposed to be a bad guy now. But I don’t want that to happen.”

Virg walked into Patton's room.

“Can I come in, Pat?”

“Yes.”

Virgil tucked the moral trait and prepared a bedtime story.


	12. The last piece of the puzzle

“There were once 4 siblings. They all lived happily until the older one got sick. There was no cure for the sickness so the older one decided to talk with the second youngest and asked him if he would take care of the other two.”

“He said 'yes', right?”

“He did but that promise wasn’t necessary. The older's sickness went away and they lived happily ever after.”

The younger yawned. He fell asleep. Virgil walked out to Logan's room. He read math books until the kid fell asleep and, last but not least, he went to Roman’s room and told a tale about the brave warrior who fought a witch who was controling a giant dragon.

Virgil went to his room and slept.

Or that was what the other 3 thought he did.

The door locked and he started to look for the spell.

Patton woke up. His instinct told that someone was about to do something stupid… but what?

The story. The older brother fell sick… could that be Virgil? And… the sickness was the corruption… but that didn’t have a cure!

“VIRGIL!” he ran down the hall and hit the door “VIRGIL! DON’T!”

“Patton?” Logan called, Roman behind rubbing sleep out of his eyes “What happened?”

“Virgil is gonna do something stupid! I’m not sure what, but he locked his door!”

Roman joined on the knocking “BROTHER! OPEN!”

“Arcanus Dormus desaperus” a voice was heard. The door started to vanish.

“VIRGIL! NO!”

“PLEASE DON’T! WE NEED YOU!”

“Don’t worry. You won’t even remember me.” Virgil whispered “Arcana forgetum Virgil”

A bright light came.

Roman, Patton and Logan walked to their rooms like zombies. Soon they would 'continue' their normal life. Without Virgil.

He, however fell asleep on his bed. Stuck on that room for years. He learned how to control his abilities and even hide the wings. Only coming out to make the videos we see on Thomas’s channel. Until this very day.

End clip.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS 1 MORE CHAPTER AND I'LL BE DOING SOME ONE-SHOTS WITH THIS IDEA.


	13. The happy family.

Everyone was crying and extremely upset. Even Logan was tearing up.

“Remembrum Forgetting”

The memories came back to them. All the good moments. All the fun times, adventures… All the times they were caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

Virgil stood in the middle… he was kid-sized. His waterworks started.

“Virgil!” Pat picked him up and hugged him fondly.

The kid kept crying apologies and about how 'broken' and stupid he was. All of them kept consoling him. He eventually fell asleep on the fatherly figure.

“Welcome home, brother.” Logan greeted.

\--  
The next week passed by slow. Virgil would take a month to regrow to his adult size. He was a quiet kid, really. But he was scared of everything. He refused to sleep in his room or any other bedrooms. They had to set a camp on the commons and Virgil was picky with food.

Soon enough, he would be back at his adult size and the household didn’t go as quiet as he used to. With no secrets, Virgil could be himself. No matter the past. He joined Roman on fights in the imagination, free to open his wings. He often cooked with Patton and Thomas, teaching them all the tricks he knew. He joined Logan on his late night stargazing, sharing knowledge both had.

Deceit would watch in the shadows. Mad that they had accepted him and that killing anyone was impossible. He'd wait for the moment to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have ended this main take, however I have some ideas for shorts that would complement the main plot. Feel free to request or ask questions!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, leave a comment down below with your thoughts, ideas and tips on how I can improve! 
> 
> You guys are amazing! ;3
> 
> *Jumps out of the window*
> 
> I'm okay!


End file.
